Digimon: Celestial Evolution
by Rothion
Summary: Five unlikely humans are contacted by a mysterious force and brought into a new world to fight the forces of Darkness who seek to bridge the gap between the Digital world and the Human world.
1. Enter Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own D-i-g-i-m-o-n or any titles associated with it, this is a work of fan fiction based purely around my friends and the media that inspired it.**

Chapter: 1

I was driving home from a lengthy day at school. I was really looking forward to hopping on Warcraft and playing with my friends, but something was really worrying me; last night while we were raiding my computer started to flash with strange symbols and pictures of creatures. They looked a lot like the monsters that showed up in the world a few years ago in Japan. I was probably just seeing things though, my computer was brand new! I don't see any reason why it would have glitched out like that. At any rate, I finally got home and settled in on my computer, logged in, and called everyone on Skype. Jaclyn, Kaytee, Brody, and Drew were already on waiting for me. Just as I logged into Warcraft I saw that same image again, it looked like some sort of runic symbol; looked to me like a sun with a bean shooting down from it. My screen quickly returned to normal and I kept on as nothing happened. However Kaytee and the others told me the same thing happened to them, only with different symbols. We simply disregarded the images and kept on playing after a few hours in the game, me and Drew logged off but just as I saw my phone. The images had spread to it! I quickly logged back on and asked the others to check theirs to see if the same thing happened.

Just as I had thought, Kaytee, Drew, Brody, and Jaclyn all had the same thing on their phones. I tried turning mine off, pulling out the battery, nothing; the phone still had the same image coupled with static and a silhouette of some sort of creature. Kaytee said that we should all meet up the next day to discuss what was going on. After setting up a meeting location in a nearby computer lab we all agreed to set off the next day. Just as everyone was about to log off for the night my computer broke down and started flashing again, this time more violently. I ducked down thinking my computer was going to explode. The light was so blinding but two seconds later a strange device started floating out of my screen. The device had the same sigil on it that was flashing on my screen and I could hear a very faint, deep voice speaking from it "You...ar...chosen...fin...the...digita...gatewa.. ." The voice continued to cut in and out with the same message. This voice kept on all night with no way for me to turn it down...sadly enough it kept me up all night. I couldn't get a hold of the others because they had already logged off, but at least we had a little bit more information.

Morning came, and I had done nothing but think about what was going on all night long. I finally got a call from Jaclyn; "Nick! Hurry up and get over here! The others just got here and something really strange is going on." I responded intently "I'm on my way, don't do anything with those devices you have, it could be dangerous." "H-how did you know we have those?" Jaclyn said. "I'm on my way, just hang on." I headed out to the computer lab we were meeting at, but that weird device kept going off while I was driving. It was really distracting honestly, but I managed to make my way to the lab just fine. Just as I entered the lab the others presented me with their own devices, each were different colors and had different sigils on them. One of the computers in the lab flashed with our sigils and started flashing like our other computers.

The computer began to speak with the same voice that was on our devices. "The Gateway has opened, present the Crests of old to activate your digivices." Drew quickly jumped in "I guess these things are the digivices...and the crests are inside?" The voice responded hastily, but in a softer voice; "That is correct, Drew of the Black Flame. It is time to make your choice, do you continue into the digital world? Or do you turn back and abandon the duty that has been presented to you?" I quickly jumped in "We choose to advance! If we were chosen to do so, then we can't abandon the duty that we have been given." Brody make a quick remark after I had agreed so easily. "Nick, you cant just make our decision for us, we can't just jump into a world we don't know anything about." Jaclyn cut in "We have to go! I agree with Nick, this world may need our help, and if we have been given the chance to help, we should." Th computer shined brighter than anything we have ever seen and the voice once again questioned us. "Are you sure this is the path you wish to undertake, this is the last time I will ask." Kaytee stood in the corner, as Drew approached and asked "What do you think, you already know how the others feel; how about you Kaytee?" Kaytee looked at Drew, perplexed and said "Lets go, Nick and Jackie are right; We have to do this, so my vote is yes." The computer then began to flash again, this time with higher intensity. Our digivices mimicking the glow of the computer, the voice from the computer then said "The choice is made, you are the Digidestined, and your journey starts now..."

I looked at the computer as the light continued to intensify, it felt warm now, peaceful. It started to pull me in, the others eyes were fixated on the screen. I felt a tugging sensation on my chest, i'm sure the others felt the same as it seems they couldnt look away from the screen. The tugging became more intense and I felt like my skeleton was being ripped out of my body. A few seconds later, it was over...and we were face first in the ground...


	2. Kaytee's view

**Disclaimer: I do not own D-i-g-i-m-o-n or any titles associated with it, this is a work of fan fiction based purely around my friends and the media that inspired it.**

Chapter: 2

I stood up, rubbing the dirt off my clothes. My hands smudged with the mud of the unknown world. I looked over at the others, hoping they made it safely as well. Nick was already on his feet, edging to look around while Drew, Jaclyn and Brody kind of ogled in disbelief. Nick was the first to break the silence of us all as he stated the obvious, "I think we're in the digital world." How he could have known that was beyond my comprehension as this was definitely new to me. I gripped the digivice that was still in my hand. Its features were simple; an arc-like grey device with a small square screen with a blue circle crested around it. It had three simplistic looking buttons that I clearly should not have touched, for it lit up a screen displaying a map.

Nick eyed it with curiosity and grabbed it from my hands. The map showed our current location as well as displaying the trees that surrounded us. What looked to be like a lot of walking, was a town just out of the edge of the forest area. After a few moments, the map disappeared and we all just looked at each other. Drew shook his digivice in hopes it would do the same, but with no avail. "Maybe it's broken," Jaclyn suggested, checking hers out. "Mine is working just fine," Brody told us, holding it up for us to see. His device was exactly like mine, but only a red colour. On his screen showed a little red dot that began to get larger with every passing second. In moments, the dot grew to the size of the screen before vanishing. "That was weird," Brody said, with a half shrug. He looked at Drew and gaped incredulity. His look made Drew turn and he left out a little screech of surprise. A monster stood behind him that looked like a little bat, with a white skull on its forehead and two little legs. It kind of looked like an oversized blue soccer ball with wings. It mouthed the word 'boo' and started chuckling.

"That's not funny," Drew said, albeit amused. The bat creature smiled, "I am DemiDevimon, pleasure to make your acquaintance." The creature swooped around Drew and landed on his head. "Azulongmon told me that you will be arriving shortly. I did not expect for it to be so soon. Although, I am a little glad. I've been flying around here for days." Out of the bushes came three more creatures. One was a tiny dinosaur with a horn sticking out from the middle of its head and wearing a fur coat. It walked over to Jaclyn and stuck out a paw for her to shake. "I am Gabumon, what a pleasure indeed. I will be protecting you during your adventures in our world."

Another creature headed towards Brody, it, too was a little dinosaur, although a bit cuter. It was purple with three giant claws on the end of its paws and what looked to be wings webbed between its arm and sides. It introduced itself as Monodramon. Next up was a tiny winged digimon, slightly smaller than the DemiDevimon. It had wings for ears and a beautiful orange coat with a white underbelly. It quickly flew at Nick, trying hard to get his attention. "Hi! Nick! Hellooooooo! I'm Patamon! Awesome to meet you." Nick finally noticed and responded; "Hey little guy, well, you seem to know me, what kind of stuff can you do?" Jaclyn looked on and mentioned something about Patamon looking like a jellybean. Last, but not least, was a beautiful golden fox like creature, walking on all fours. She had the ying-yang symbols embroided into her golden fur and wearing purple gloves, covering her massive white paws. "I am Renamon," she said, her voice calm, yet stern. Her eyes, darted around to inspect everyone. "Our mission was to protect the children with their affair in the digital world. Though I am not pleased to do so, it will be my honour to escort you all through the digital world." I smiled as a thanks, "well, shall we get going to the village?"

The walk to the village wasn't as long as expected. Words in digital scripture, according to Renamon, read, "Yokohama Village." I wasn't sure what I what I was expecting a digital village to look like, but it was far beyond expectations. As we walked in, we were instantly in the middle of the town near a giant tree. Digital stores lined up against one another on one side, and the other side was obvious homes. Digimon of all sized walked about the village, stopping to glace at us once in a while. A digimon slightly taller than Renamon came from a shop to our left and headed our way. He had giant wings sprouting from the back of him, wearing a gold and red kimono and a straw hat. On his sides were two blue sheaths containing katanas. Essentially, he was a giant samurai bird. He never smiled, or so much acknowledged us humans. Instead, he instantly jumped down the digimons' throats. "How dare you bring them to our peaceful village," he said to Renamon. Renamon bowed in respect, "my apologies, Buraimon. These humans are friends of the digital world." The digimon known as Buraimon grimaced at our presence. "Renamon, I trust you have more information for us as to why you welcomed these...these things into our village." Renamon nodded, "Why don't we discuss this in a more meaningful manner." Buraimon obliged the request, "Very well. Digimon and things, please head into my home." He lead the way through the village to, obviously, his house.

I stepped inside his house after everyone else but before Buraimon. I could feel his glare piercing the back of my skull. He shoved past me, more than likely purposely shoving feathers in my face and my mouth. He never excused himself for it, just simply showed us the way to go. We went into the room just a few feet down the hall from the entrance and into a make-shift kitchen. It wasn't anything spectacular, like a fridge or a sink. It did, however, have a wood stove that was boiling a teapot. Another digimon stood in the kitchen, and looked at everyone in surprise to the sudden guests. This digimon was a purple, human-sized rabbit standing on her hind legs. Bruaimon took off his hat and hung it on the hook beside the door. He motioned for everyone to sit. "This is my friend, Lekismon. However, we're not here for introductions. Let us get down to business. Renamon, please go ahead."

"Great Bruaimon, I will be blunt; these humans are the Digidestined and we were sent to protect them by Azulongmon, he tasked us with finding our human partners and the 5 missing Digivices." Bruaimon looked around, analyzing the room around us, as if we were being watched, he quickly made a motion towards his blade and gave a subtle signal to Renamon to leave with us. Renamon grabbed my arm and whispered into my ear. "Kaytee, get your friends and lets go, there is a passage we can get through behind his display wall." Nick got up first, he seemed to know what was going on from the get-go, Patamon seemed to catch on just as quick and rushed over to follow Nick. Nick seemed to be oblivious to Patamon's endeavors but Patamon clearly wanted to connect with him. It was sad to watch, but I had to get everybody moving, so I stood up and followed Nicks lead behind the display wall.

Just before we were able to exit though, A black werewolf burst in through the front door surrounded by a black pulsing aura. Bruaimon moved so fast we could barely keep up with his movements. He had moved so fast to clash with the wolf that we saw nothing but flashes of silver and black flying around the room. Lekismon opened up the wall and we quickly left with her. Upon heading outside Bruaimons house the only thing we could smell was ash...and as we looked out, our view was covered in smoke and fire...


End file.
